This invention is directed to a candy toy and more particularly to a candy toy having a movable and/or nonmovable upper housing part which is secured relative to a rotatable or non-rotatable candy pop supported by the housing or in a rotatable or nonrotatable candy pop support holder.
Heretofore, the inventors have obtained patents on different devices useful with a candy pop for consumption of the candy pop and for other pleasures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a molded candy pop for consumption by a user and/or to create pleasurable movable and/or nonmovable parts which can be operated during rotation or nonrotation of the candy pop by the user for their amusement and pleasure.
Yet another object is to provide a candy pop in which the candy pop can be replaced by another pop when the one secured to the candy pop holder has been consumed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a candy pop device in which a housing part is movable relative to a candy support stick supported by a rotatable candy support pop holder.
Still another object is to provide a removable and replaceable upper housing, each of which have different shapes and/or movements such as stationary, rotatable, movable, up and down, in or out, i.e., a car spinning around on a track, a fox chasing a chicken, a girl chasing a boy, a fan, one""s arm raising up and down, as well as any other movements. Also the housing may have different drawings, characters, figures, etc. on the housing.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and viewing the drawings.